Game On
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Kouga is the infamous player of Shikon High. With his good looks, and his favorable charm, he practically has every girl in the palm of his hand. Well until Alnina comes along. Alnina, a sassy, smart, unimpressed girl who doesn't give a damn about love. She becomes the ultimate challenge for Kouga in this game called 'love', but love isn't always a one way street, right? Kouga/OC
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight

Ok so ummm...I know I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm sooo sorry! But I am starting a new story which is Kouga/OC. This also features Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Ayame/OC.

Ninjago lovers I apologize the finale is on it's way.

OoooO

They say that love at first sight is something special. That it only happens once. That when it happens, that person is suppose to be your soul mate... Ha! What a joke!

-Alnina

XxxxX

Kouga slowly got up from his bed. Stretching out his upper body as he sat up in his bed. A small growl escaped the wolf demon's lips. He swung his legs over the side, and stretched out some more, his muscles sore from the workout he experienced yesterday.

He slid open his closet and grabbed a dark green t-shirt, he then threw it on after putting a black male tanktop on. He then removed his pajama pants and slipped some jeans on. He then slid his dark grey cons on. Placing a brown leather jacket on and swinging a backpack over his shoulder, he proceeded out of his room and down the stairs of his house. Then straight out the door.

The moment he started walking down the street his phone went off. The ringtone that rang indicated that it was Miroku, his most perverted friend. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear, "What's up perv?"

"Haha good one, it's not like I haven't heard that one before," Miroku muttered while giving a fake laugh. "So listen, Inuyasha and I are coming down your street, you want a lift?"

Kouga shrugged, "Yea...since you're already heading down this way."

"Good. We needed to talk to you about something anyways," Miroku said slyly.

Kouga let out a laugh, "If it's about Shippo, no worries I already know. Kagome told me yesterday and Ayame texted me ealrier."

That's when he heard his hanyou friend say, "Keh. Not even close."

Kouga rolled his eyes when he noticed Inuyasha's car turn the corner. Kouga smirked, "While then, tell me what it is about." That's when the wolf demon ran at full speed and jumped into the back seat of the car, "So...what is it about?"

Inuyasha glared at the demon and shouted, "Idiot! You are sooo lucky you didn't mess up the fucking seats!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Yea. Yea. Yea. Anyways, what the heck is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Miroku turned to face him and held out a piece of paper, "What's this?!"

"A sheet of paper," Kouga had replied smugly.

"No shit Sherlock," Inuyasha growled. "Read what's on the paper," he said trying to stop Kouga from being a smartass.

Kouga grabbed the paper to see in purple ink written on it, 'Kimmy J had sex with Kouga'. Kouga looked back at Miruko, "Where did you get this?"

Miruko took the paper away from Kouga and sighed, "Well after you left school early yesterday, this was posted on the school bulletin. For everyone to see."

Kouga let out a low growl, "That bitch!"

"Did you do it? Sleep with her?" Inuyasha asked while looking at him through the mirror.

Kouga fell back in his seat, "No! Pssshhh as if I'd do it with her. One make out session, that's all. This bitch is gonna pay." Kouga closed his eyes, "Oh, fuck it. Everyone already thinks I have had sex with five different girls, let's just add one more to the list!"

Miroku sighed, "You know sleeping with more than one girl is a huge turn off...so it diminishing your chances with other girls."

Kouga let out a laugh, "Come on Miroku, both of us know that I can have any girl I want. Even Sango and/or Kagome."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku glared at the demon. Kouga smirked, "But you two already called dibs." Kouga let out a small chuckle before staring out into the sky.

XxxxX

Once Kouga walked in he felt all eyes land on him. Whispers filled the halleays as he walked by. He opened his locker to find a letter fly out.

He picked it up and then crumpled it.

He grabbed a book and then closed his locker. He walked past the giggling girls who kept eyeing him with smirks. He rolled his eyes, "Sluts.." he muttered to himself.

XxxxX

School had always been a bore to Kouga. He barely went and the only reasons were to get away from his house and to be with his friends.

Today was one of the rare days that he went to school.

The reason it was such a bore wasn't because he didn't get the stuff, it was because he did get it. It was boring to him, he wouldn't do his classwork or his homework, but he aced his tests.

Despite all the rumors and such, his life wasn't all too bad. Sure he was a player, but it added character.

He was called a player because well he was a huge flirt. He cheated only a few times, and he did have a lot of girlfriends. A lot. Which he only go out with them for a few days, maybe a week.

The first time he cheated on a girl was with his first girlfriend back in 6th grade. Kikyo was her name. She had very light skin, pratically white, her eyes a hazel brown. She was practically the prettiest girl in the school at the time.

She was the one who asked him out. Of course he accepted, but turns out she was only using him to get to some other popular guy. Inuyasha. She ended up dating both of them around the same time.

Kouga wanted to get back at her and decided that she should have a taste of her own medicine. But when she found out he cheated on her, she acted like she was the victim. And his player name stuck.

It's also how he met Inuyasha. At first they fought, they hated each other. But then it occurred to them that it was what Kikyo wanted.

Kouga let out a small sigh while tapping his pencil against his desk. He glanced over at the clock, 'Damn...still ten more minutes...'

He slid down in his seat and let out a much louder sigh. He rolled his head then glanced over at a girl who was watching him from across the room. He winked at her which caused her face to go bright red.

He smirked a bit and then turned back to the clock.

Once the bell rang, Kouga rushed out into the hallways. He wanted to see one person before he left today. One person who needed to give him an explanation.

XxxxX

She giggled while she waved her goodbyes and continued down the hall. That's when and arm stopped her, it slammed against the lockers. It startled her, she turned to see Kouga who looked pissed as hell.

She sighed, "Well hi there Kouga," her high pitched voice was now annoying to him.

He growled lowly and muttered, "Why are spreading bullshit?"

She twirled her hair in an innocent manner, "Oh...Kouga I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Kimmy!" He growled her name while he glared.

"Yes?"

"Stop the bullshit and tell me why are you spreading rumors?"

She flicked her hair and turned away, "That's what you get for being a dick."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "I kissed you and that's it,"

"Well Kouga...I like you sooo much, but when I realized I was just another toy to you, well I had to get back at you..." she turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Besides, rumor or not, no one will believe you, I bet you even your friends question it."

She stalked off making sure to click her heels. Kouga turned away and walked out as calmly as he could. He took in a deep breath and punched a locker.

Kimmy James was gonna get it.

He was going to get her back. Some how. Some way.

But what she said did hit him a little. He hated to admit it, but no one did believe him. His friends did questioned it.

He slowly walked out through the side door when his phone rang. "Hello?" He voice groggy.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and checked the ID. "Shippo?"

"YOU ARE LATE!" Shippo screamed in response.

Kouga sighed, "Just hold on a sec or so...I'll be right there." And before Shippo could even speak, he closed his flip phone.

He sighed and started to run to where Shippo lived.

XxxxX

Shippo paced back and forth, "Where is he? Doesn't he know that I have an important project?"

"Yes he does. Maybe he got held in class or something," Kagome said while picking the young fox demon up.

Shippo was a young 7th grader, he was a pest to only Inuyasha mostly because Inuyasha was mean to the poor kid. The kid had spunk and Kouga liked that about the kid, also he was mature for his age.

He was also friends with both Sango's brother and Kagome's brother, but Shippo ended up becoming friends with them as well.

"Most likely something else.." Inuyasha sighed while looking at Shippo.

Shippo sighed, "Stupid Kouga."

"What was that kid?!" Kouga had said while lifting the fox by his tail.

"Kouga put him down!" Kagome demanded.

He gently set the young demon down and said, "Watching you kid. So, let's get this project done."

Shippo nodded and handed each of them a piece of gum, "Here start chewing it."

All of them had done so, that's when Shippo handed them a sticker, "Now put this on your hand," which they did. Then a shock of electricity rang through them.

They all spit the gum out and shouted at him.

"WHAT THE HECK SHIPPO!?"

Shippo let an evil grin spread across his face, "I just wanted to see how many of you would spit out your gum while being shocked that's why I had all of you come."

"Why you little!?" Inuyasha growled. He started to chase him while screaming at the fox demon.

Shippo finally ran into Kagome's arms and said, "Kagome help me!"

She glanced at Inuyasha and muttered, "Inuyasha..."

"Keh. Fine whatever." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

Shippo cautiously stepped on the cemet sidewalk and then muttered, "Well it seems that all of you except Pouta spit out your gum."

Each of the group looked at the tree demon. Pouta gave a sheepish grin, "Well I kinda swallowed it..." He ran a hand through his super dark green hair.

"Well you still didn't spit it out," Shippo said while patting him on the back.

That's when a loud thump was heard, Ayame jumped. She turned around to see a moving truck along with some lifters carring boxes inside the house next door. "You have new neighbors Shippo?" Ayame asked.

Shippo nodded, "Oh, yea some people...I think their names are Okitio or something like that..."

"Have you ever met them?" Sango asked after slapping Miroku.

Shippo shook his head, "Nope. But my mom knows them...she said something about one of the kids babysitting me." The last part he growled a little.

Inuyasha laughed at that remark, "Little Shippo still needs a babysitter." He teased the youngest member of the group.

Shippo let out a growl when a woman shouted, "Be careful with that box please!" They all turned to watch a cat demon woman who wore a business outfit. She gestured to the movers to go around the back.

She then called out, "Koji! Genji! Get out here!"

Two boys slowly walked out. One older, looked in his late teens almost in his twenties, he had cat like ears like his mother and dark brown eyes. He had a dark green stripe below his eyes and one above his cheek. He also had a tail. The younger one was nothing more than a normal human.

"Go take some boxes up stairs," she said while walking into the house.

The older one lifted a few boxes and walked in after the younger one who held one normal size box.

Then a girl who looked about 16, 17 years old walked out. She wore black short with a blue tanktop, which complimented her body fairly well. She had an hour glassy figure, but she wasn't a skinny miny, she had a nice butt and chest. Her stomach flat, but she had meat of her, a very fit body.

Her hair a dark hazelnut brown, her eyes a deep emerald color. Her skin fairly well tanned, but she wasn't too dark. She walked to where some boxes were and grabbed one.

When she bent down both Miroku and Kouga got slapped up side the head. "Hey," Kouga said while turning around to see Ayame glaring at him.

"We all know you were looking at her butt." She said in her defense.

"You already know why you got slapped," Sango proclaimed while looking at Miroku.

Kouga turned his attention back to the girl who walked inside the house carrying a box. He then mumbled, "Wonder if she's going to the same high school."

"She's too good for you..." Shippo muttered.

Kouga looked at the young demon, "What makes ya say that?"

"Well so far her mom looks like a successful business woman and she looks too good for you." Shippo said while looking at the house.

"Well I have dated plenty of girls who were 'too good' for me." He made quotations while saying 'too good'.

Shippo then mumbled, "Another reason why she's too good."

Kouga had been admiring this girl from a far, he wanted a closer look. He removed his jacket and slipped his shirt off, leaving the black tank on. He waited for the perfect moment to make his entrance. She picked a box up while he casually walked by.

That's when they both locked eyes for a moment. Kouga almost stopped dead in his tracks. This girl took his breath away, this was new. Never had anyone had such an effect on him. She blinked and continued her work, walking past him and into the house.

Kouga turned back and smirked at his friends, "Well now she got a sample of me, just got to wait and see if she's going to the same school."

"You never learn..." Ayame grumbled.

XxxxX

Kouga had walked Ayame home. He always did. He cared about Ayame, like a little sister. He knew that at one time she used to love him.

She still kinda did, but she didn't always ask him out like she used to.

She bid her farewell, and he started to leave when she called out for him. "Kouga!"

He spun around, "Yea?"

"Did you actually sleep with Kimmy?" She bit her thumb while looking at him.

He shook his head, "Nah...wouldn't even dream of it."

Ayame looked cautious, but nodded, "Ok...well night." She then closed the door which signalled Kouga to leave.

XxxxX

Kouga soon plopped himself on his bed and turned on his side facing the wall. Those emerald eyes flashed in his mind for a second.

Why did that have so much effect on him?

It made no sense.

Not to him at least.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought it all through. Either way, he was going to go out with this girl, no matter what.

XxxxX

"Alnina!" Her mother whisper yelled.

The girl slowly opened one eye and lifted herself up a bit, "Yes mom?"

"Get up, we need to get you to school. Remember we need to talk to the staff about your condition." Her mother said while flipping the light switch on.

She hissed at that and covered her head. "Oh come on Alnina, get up." Her mother then pulled the covers off her. "Do you want to go as a cheetah demon?"

Alnina muttered, "I'll change into a human after we talk to the school board." She then slowly got out of bed and shoed her mother out.

She changed into a dark grey v-neck long sleeve and some denim shorts. She slipped some grey sandals on and swung her backpack over her shoulder, then quietly, but quickly ran out of her room and down the steps of her home.

She leaned against the front door as her mother offered her a piece of toast. "No thanks mom."

"Alright suit yourself." Her mother took a bite of the toast.

Alnina was special. She had three forms. Her demon form, her spirit form, which made her look like a ghost, and her human form. Reason being because of an accident that almost killed her, but in the end she ended up becoming this.

Each form had a limit. An energy limit. They were like batteries, when one ran out of energy, another would replace it and let the dead one recharge.

Alnina was also different. Besides her condition, she dislike the idea of love. It bothered her. She was always called heartless because she rejected every single guy who asked her out.

She was ok with that.

But yesterday when she looked into that wolf demon's eyes something inside her snapped. It made her walk faster inside, and caused her face to grow warm. She had to slap herself in order to snap out of it.

Alnina was not going to love someone. Not now. Not yet.

OoooO

Ok...ok...so most of you are probably like, why aren't you making it a Kouga x Ayame? Well for some reason I really dislike them as a couple. I always saw them as a brother-sister thing... that's why I created OC's for both of them.

Also I know that all the characters are kinda OOC...sorry. Kagome and Sango will have more voice time later on...same with my OC Pouta. But this is about Kouga.


	2. Chapter 2: How Bout No

Chapter 2: How Bout No

Also I was planning on writing a story with Alnina and Pouta in it during the actual anime and such, but I decided to do that later on...that story will explain both of them better. Anyways...on to the story.

OoooO

Irresistible, charming, handsome, strong...words that I always heard when someone described me. It was always words that I heard. But idiot, cocky, stupid, fool, and no, were words I never heard. No especially.

-Kouga

XxxxX

She leaned against the door of the classroom while the principal and her mom talked. She glanced into the class, it was her first period. The teacher looked boring. Then again it was math.

She sighed to herself and looked down. That's when she heard the principal say, "Ms. Okitio, I would like to introduce you to your first class, if you don't mind."

"That's perfectly fine with me." She faked a smile which of course both her mom and the principal bought.

"Well then I shall be on my way, behave," her mother said while looking at Alnina.

"Yes mom..." she muttered as her mother slowly walked away while waving.

"Now shall we?" Mr. Tono asked while turning the handle.

She sighed, "If I must."

XxxxX

She hated everyone's eyes on her. She despised it. Why? Because it made her feel weird, uncomfortable.

She wasn't stuck up.

That's why.

She smiled and gave a small wave, "My name is Alnina Okitio. I am 17 years old, and if you are wondering if I am single or not...either way I am not available."

Her sass made an impression, but her ass caught most of the guys attentions. Once she had said that both the principal and her teacher were a bit surprised.

"Well Ms. Okitio, you will seat in the seat next to Ayame. Ayame please raise your hand." Her teacher had said while blinking several times.

Ayame's hand shot up like a rocket. Alnina was about to take a seat when someone rushed in.

"Sorry Mrs. Kanja I almost got hit by a bus and..." Kouga had said before seeing Alnina. He smirked at her, "Well hello there, you must be new here. I didn't know they allowed angels into this school."

Ayame let a low growl which caused Kagome to reach out and squeeze her wrist. Alnina stared at Kouga and rolled her eyes, she then proceeded to her seat and took out a pencil and a sheet of paper.

That's when all eyes were on her. Especially Kouga's. What just happened?

She glanced up to see Kouga staring at her. She then muttered coldly, "What?"

Kouga was taken back, but he then sat down in his seat which was closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha then whispered to him, "Maybe she didn't like that one taste she got."

Kouga then socked the half-demon's arm.

"Kouga! My office now." Mr. Tono had said while opening the door and held it open.

Kouga growled while getting up. He walked out and glared at Mr. Tono.

XxxxX

"So Kouga mind explaining that little stunt back there?" Mr. Tono had said while adjusting his papers.

Kouga plopped himself in a seat across from the desk and put his feet on the desk. He sighed, "Stuff at home."

"And your absences?"

"I have enough points to graduate still," he smirked while looking at the ceiling.

"Not the point. You come only on certain days..." Mr. Tono said in a harsh tone.

"Listen," Kouga said as he got up, "I am perfectly fine right now. Call me when graduation and me are going to be an issue." He then turned around and walked out.

XxxxX

Kouga had waited outside in the hallway after he was released from the office. He was waited to see this girl who perked his interest. Once the bell rang he cracked his neck ready to see this girl.

He saw her stroll out without even glancing at him. He then walked beside her, "So my name's Kouga, what's yours?"

She didn't respond she just kept walking. "Is it Angel? Cause you look like one."

She had made it to her locker and slammed it open. "Listen stupid. Before you keep using cheesy lines, since you haven't got the message yet you cocky idiot, know this. I am not available. At all. So..." she then gestured to her whole body, "This is off limits."

She then grabbed her books and slammed it shut. She brushed pasted him with sarcastic smile and said, "Have a nice day."

She then turned the corner to her next class.

Kouga watched her leave, and smirked, "I sense a challenge coming on." He knew he was going to have fun with her.

XxxxX

"Her name's Alnina Okitio. I have her for art." Miroku stated while taking a bite of his rice ball. "Did you know that she can turn into a demon and a spirit?"

"No. I barely know her..." Kouga replied while picking at his food.

"What? How is that possible?" Miroku muttered.

"She rejected him." Inuyasha smirked and laughed after saying that.

Miroku looked up at Kouga, "Is that even possible?"

"Oh, can it you two..." Kouga growled lowly.

Miroku then sighed, "Well she is stronger than I assumed...it hurt when she slapped me."

Kouga pointed at his cheek, "So that wasn't Sango? Where did you touch her?"

Miroku smirked, "Where else?"

Inuyasha let out a laugh again, "Hope it was worth it, that mark is so red!"

Miroku glanced up with a stupid smile, "It sooo was."

Kouga sighed, "Bet...she is one fine thing."

Miroku then mumbled, "She also befriended Sango...after she hit me. She didn't even yelp or anything, she just slapped me."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's hilarious dude! And now she's hanging with Sango, man I like this girl."

Kouga glanced up at Inuyasha, "Enough to let Kagome go?"

Inuyasha's face went red, "Can it Kouga!" He shoved his friend and looked away.

"Hey! Kouga!"

Kouga's ears perked up as he turned to see Ayame walking towards him with Kagome and Sango not far behind.

He smiled, "Hey Ayame."

She sat next to him and giggled, "So in science today some girl got hit with a test tube it was sooo funny!"

Kouga let out a laugh, and glanced up to see Pouta walking with Alnina. She was laughing and smiling. He heard her say, "Pouta, wow I never realized how funny you are!"

As they approached the table, Kouga kept crushing his spork. Pouta then stopped and smiled, "Hey guys, this is Alnina, she is new here and an old friend of mine."

Alnina gave a small wave and smiled. She saw Sango and said, "Hey Sango."

"Hey," Sango replied with a bright smile.

Pouta then said, "This is Kagome," he gestured to Kagome. "And this is Ayame!" He then pointed at Ayame.

Both girls had smiled and said, "Hi!"

"This is Miroku," Pouta said while showing her his friend.

"Oh we have met already..." Alnina glared at him.

"Nice to see you again, you have quiet the hand there." Miroku muttered while shrugging.

Alnina rolled her eyes and then she made eye contact with Kouga. Her eyes widened, "You are friends with Kouga!" She pointed at the wolf demon.

A grin spread across Kouga's face, "You remembered my name, how nice."

Alnina rolled her eyes, "Don't take it to heart."

Pouta then muttered, "And this is Inuyasha," he gestured to Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied while slurping his noodles. Alnina giggled and then sat across from him. Pouta sat himself next to her.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Sango asked while pointing at them.

"Since Junior High," Pouta smiled. "But she moved in the middle of 8th grade," he pouted a bit.

Alnina gently punched his arm, "Well I'm back. Don't cry, blue skies, you'll fly some day."

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just something I say when people get emotional...like sad emotional." Alnina explained before taking a bite of her burrito.

While she ate, Kouga watched her intently. When she would look up, he would turn his attention to his food and play with it. Alnina would chat with everyone, even Kouga. And for once in a long time Kouga was actually smiling, a real smile.

Of course the stares and gazes that Kouga would give Alnina did not go unnoticed by Ayame. She felt slight anger, but kept her cool for as long as need. That's when the bell rang.

"Aww man. I wanted to hear the story about Pouta beating up a kid," Inuyasha had exclaimed.

Alnina laughed, "Well you just have to wait." She waved at the group, "Well goodbye, see ya later."

Ayame grabbed Kouga's arm and muttered, "Come on, you always walk me to my 5th period." Kouga tugged away.

"I got to do something, ok?" He then ran off leaving Ayame alone.

Ayame sighed sadly, when she heard, "Hey, Ayame, wanna walk to fifth together?"

She glanced up and smiled at Pouta, "Sure."

XxxxX

It was the second time today that she got lost. This school was so big and this stupid map didn't help one bit.

Alnina sighed while looking around, "Damnit..."

"Need some help?"

She turned around and punched whoever was there. She opened her eyes to see Kouga on his butt. "Oh it's only you..." She turned back around and looked at the map again.

"Ya know the map doesn't help at all," Kouga muttered while rubbing his nose.

Alnina looked at him, "Kinda figured that one out on my own." She continued to look at it.

"Then why are you still depending on it?"

She spun around only to come face to face with him. He was taller than her by a few inches so she did have to look up. That's when he snatched her schedule away from her, "So you have science now,"

"Hey, give that back!" She tried to grab it from him, but only pushed her away.

She then transformed into her demon form. Her hair had wild streaks of blue, green, and purple. She had dark purple marks on her face, and claws. She had cheetah ears on top of her head and a cheetah tail pop out.

"Give it back!" She growled.

He looked at her, "Wow, how did you do that?"

"Does it matter, now give it back or I will tear you to shreds!"

"Can't wait to see me without clothes huh?"

Alnina scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Ewwww. That's gross! Why would I even want that?!" She faked throwing up.

Kouga gave her a look that said, 'really?' She only smirked and held her hand out, "My schedule."

Kouga then gave it back and said, "Follow me."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked cautiously.

"Take you to class, what else?" He muttered while walking down the hall.

She followed him cautiously and made sure to watch him carefully. "So, where did ya move from?"

She then said, "Far away."

Kouga chuckled, "You know, you are pretty difficult."

"Well I already know your type..."

Kouga then spun around and leaned in close to her, "And what exactly is 'my type'?"

Alnina leaned a little closer towards him, "The kind of guy who has a new girlfriend every week." She grew closer and as she did so, her voice volume grew lower, "The kind of guy who isn't looking for a committed relationship, who just loves to play with girls' emotions. The type of guy who usually always gets what he wants."

That's when she pulled away and muttered, "And isn't used to not getting what he wants."

Kouga let out a laugh, "You got all that in the short time you knew me?"

Alnina showed a lite smile, "Sorta..."

Kouga then continued to walk, and then grabbed a door handle, "Here is our classroom."

Alnina's eyes went wide, "Our classroom?!"

"Yea, our class. Seems like you have four classes with me." Kouga gave a small grin.

Alnina hit her head against the wall. I hate my life...that means my last three classes are with you."

Kouga then placed an arm around her waist, "Yup, how lucky are you?"

She elbowed him in the gut and growled, "Ever so lucky."

XxxxX

The last class of the day for both Kouga and Alnina was Language Arts. Alnina actually loved the class, but hated the fact that she had it with Kouga. It annoyed her.

She hated that she was seated in front of him. He would always poke her and whisper her name. She was almost over the edge, so far this was the worst day of her life.

She tried her hardest to focus on the lesson, but it grew harder and harder, mostly because Kouga's persistence grew more as class went on. She was so close to snapping, 'no worries. Only ten more minutes, stay strong Alnina, stay strong.'

She tapped her pencil several times to distract herself from Kouga, and she tried her hardest to only listen to the teacher, but Kouga only got more persistent.

'Stay strong.' She thought to herself while writing down the assignment.

Finally the bell rang. She practically lept from her seat and ran out of the class.

Once she made it to her locker, she did a small victory dance. Due to her being a cheetah demon, she was able to run at extreme speeds. So of course she ran out faster than usual.

She opened her locker with a pleasant smile. She closed it and then turned around. There stood Kouga.

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me!" She practically screamed.

Kouga walked up to her and then said, "Maybe you should learn a little bit more about me before trying to get away. I happen to be very fast."

Alnina rolled her eyes, "Of course, just my luck."

She turned and continued to proceed out the building. And of course Kouga walked beside her. Alnina then asked, "Why are you walking next to me?"

Kouga let out a small laugh, "I thought it was obvious."

Alnina looked up at her, "What?"

"I want to go out with you." Kouga had given her his most charming grin he could.

She stared at him for a long second and then said, "How bout no."

"Why not?" He asked shocked beyond compare.

Alnina sighed, "Besides the fact you'll dump in five seconds flat, I'm not available."

"What you have a boyfriend?" He muttered coldly.

She burst out into laughter, "Hahaha no way! Why would I even want one? I just don't want to go on a date." She gently punched his arm. She then walked away leaving Kouga dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3: Attention

Chapter 3: Attention

Girls always want attention. Some will even become sluts to gain it. They claw their way to the top, ditching some, betraying others, only to find their way in a place that they must keep using their perfectly manicured nails to stay there. But I hated attention. I never wanted any, not from other girls, adults, or boys. And yet I always got it.

-Alnina

XxxxX

Something inside her was ticking. Twitching, and itching to get out. Bouncing all around, screaming and trying to break free of unlawful chains. Buried underneath it all.

A swelling anger and boiling rage that seemed to cave into her soul.

What was the source?

Rumors.

The devil of all the gossip. The worst thing that would enter all ears, twisting the truth and burning past all lies. It penetrated all barriers that held the words of wisdom, shot through the heart of honesty, and tainted the river of trust.

Rumors.

The wicked thorn that would be drenched in poison, once poked would flood your veins like a quick moving virus, then pluck all your faith in whatever you once held truth. Once it had seeped into your core, it would control your mind, and all those thought you had once seen so clearly; disappear and burn in pits of fire, tormented by untainted lies, and anguished with sweet pain.

Rumors.

The sweet joyful bliss that escapes the creator's lips. Ready to ruin yet another person's life and destroy their reputation. The words drenched in twisted truth, rolled in sweet lies, and topped off with sugar-coated sarcasm. Once escaping their ever so perfect lips, and behold the ear of the receiver, it spreads faster the wildfire. Setting ablaze in others' ears and moving right along into another forest awaiting to be burnt to ashes.

Rumors.

They disgusted her. It made her nose scrunched up as if she were smelling shit. It burned her ears and stung them violently. She would cover them up as an attempt to abolish those horrible lies, that idiotic truth.

But she found herself tangled within them. Some about her, others about her friends. One name caught her attention without warning.

"Can you believe Kouga would do that?" Some girl had said in a short, yet sad giggle.

"No! I can't," the other had gasped while pressing her hand to her mouth.

Alnina slowly looked through the slots in her locker at the two girls, gossiping away about the player she heard so much about. She usually brushed off the talk about him, mostly because it was all the same.

He dated this girl, cheated on that one, went out with those ones at the same time. Nothing new, mostly about his foolish player act.

But one word made her demon ears perk up.

Sex.

Slept with.

Kouga.

Her.

Alnina found this quite shocking, even for the infamous player. He seemed to be pretty edgy, but not so wild enough to do something that stupid. She overheard one claiming that this girl was pregnant with his child.

Slamming her locker, she inched closer to the girls who were so engrossed in their conversation about Kouga sleeping with other girls, they hadn't even realized that Alnina had been behind them listening to every detail.

Once she was satisfied, she had turned away and started up the steps to history. The thought of Kouga sleeping with a girl didn't not mix for some reason in Alnina's head. Ok, maybe one or two, but 15? That was straight up crazy talk.

Alnina stopped midway up the steps, she barely knew the guy and yet she already felt that he was pure as an angel. But she knew Kouga was no angel. Not even close, but he was no devil either. He was a wolf demon, a normal being who obviously wanted attention, and would sneak it out in any way, shape, or form.

Alnina sighed as she slowly continued up the steps, she wasn't one to judge, but rumors was no way to conclude her thoughts on Kouga. Sure he was down right an idiot and a cocky, self-absorbed, jerk, but that one moment in the hallway, when he helped her to their class...

There was a side of him that shone with light. A side that dissolved all those rumors. Alnina was fogged by this dead point rumors, but she was also at a loss with Kouga's shining light.

Not like she actually cared or anything, but if she would have to put up with him due to her new friendships and her old one with Pouta, she would want to actually know him. Not a fictional pigment of him that the whole school was trying to create for her.

Once on the top step she stared down. Was it really alright for her to judge Kouga the way she did yesterday? Maybe he was a flirt, but maybe that was the way he was friendly, or how he got to know girls? She was one to talk bad about rumors and here she is, judging Kouga before knowing him.

Her temper?

Her mind?

Her soul?

Alnina sighed, no use in dwelling on such thoughts. It was already said and done, why should she keep dwelling upon it? Why should it bother her so much? It was just a guy, it wasn't the first time she judged people, so how come it matter all of a sudden?

She continued down the hall to where her class lied. Forgetting all those thoughts that happened to make her stop and think. She opened the class only to find herself putting a fake smile on once she heard Miroku call for her.

"Hey!" Was her cheerful reply.

Continuing her cheerful and blossoming act of joy, deep down her anger towards rumors was boiling. Deep down below the surface was her strange desire to choke away the pain that pricked at her skin. What was wrong with her?

Upon hearing the bell ring, signaling that class was to begin, she made one swift move from Miroku's desk, into her seat. Miroku smirking at her, muttered to her, "Quite flexible, hmmm?"

Gently punching the teen in the arm, she scoffed, "That's right."

XxxxX

A small smile present on her lips as she walked with Pouta. He was laughing while talking about what had happened in his class. Alnina was taking out her lunch and muttered, "Seems interesting."

Pouta looked at her a let out a sigh, "Man Alnina, I've missed your bluntness and sarcasm."

Alnina chuckled lowly, "Is that all that interests you?" Raise a brow while smirking, she took a chip out of her lunch bag and chewed on it.

Pouta had a tiny blush on his face while looking away. Then they both heard someone scream his name, "POUTA!"

Both looking in front of them, there was Kagome running towards them. "Hey Kagome," Pouta had said with a small wave along with a smile.

She tugged on both of them and muttered, "Hurry up! Kouga is in a fight with Naraku! I tried looking for Miroku, but I couldn't find him!"

Pouta's eyes widened, but he proceeded in running along with her. Alnina also started to run, but confused on the situation.

"What about Inuyasha?!" Pouta had asked in worried way.

"He got hit by Naraku first...then Naraku threatened Kouga with Inuyasha." Kagome had muttered softly while looking down.

"Alright then, let's go!" Pouta exclaimed while gripping Kagome's arm.

Alnina followed and then asked, "Who is this Naraku and why does he have a bone to pick with Kouga?"

"He is a very jealous and dangerous demon." Kagome had mumbled.

"He is actually a part of a gang," Pouta stated. "He found Kouga flirting with one of his 'bitches' Kagura."

"And since he is one jealous guy, he holds it against Kouga?" Alnina questioned, but already knew the answer.

Both Pouta and Kagome nodded. Alnina then sighed, "Well let's help this fool out before he gets his ass kicked." She started to pick up her pace, but remained in her human form.

XxxxX

"Come on Naraku, is that all you got?" Kouga grunted while using the back of his hand to wipe away the salvia mixed with blood that escaped his mouth.

Naraku cracked his knuckles, he had a bruise forming on his cheek bone. "I'm not even showing half of what I got."

Both then charged each other. Naraku swung a punch at Kouga, who blindly kicked Naraku in the head. It was a match that everyone enjoyed wathcing. Both on opposite sides, now panting and glaring at the other.

Naraku got ready to charge when Pouta stepped in front of him with his arms out. He glared at Naraku and muttered, "Don't even think about it."

Naraku scoffed, "Need a bodyguard, Kouga? Hmmm...thought you could handle this yourself..."

Kouga growled and approached the two, "I can handle this myself. Now Pouta out of the way!" He placed a hand on Pouta's shoulder.

That's when a hand smacked away Kouga's and his eyes met deep emerald ones that shadowed anger. He stared at her pissed look and muttered, "Alnina, move."

Expecting her to listen, she only gave him a worse look and muttered, "No. I will not."

Kouga a bit shocked had tried to push her away, "Listen to me, get out of my way."

"No."

"This is not a request Alnina, move!" He had bellowed while showing his fangs.

She revealed a few of her own, despite her human form, she growled and snarled, "I will not move. You are better than this, now let's go." Her eyes softened along with her body. She gripped his arm and turned him away.

Kouga a first resisted, but accepted the fact that Alnina cared this much. Pouta gave on last growl at Naraku then turned and walked behind Kouga and Alnina.

Naraku let out a laugh, "That's it? Come now Kouga; don't tell me you're a fucking pussy!"

Kouga growled lowly, but heard Alnina whisper, "Keep walking, he's not worth it."

Naraku glared at them, he hated being ignored. He snarled, "Is that ypur new bitch!? She is pretty, damn right hot!"

Kouga felt himself snap a bit, he almost turned around, but Alnina muttered, "Don't." Agreeing with her, he kept walking.

"Damn that bitch of yours is fine! Look at that ass! Must be having fun with this one, huh?" Naraku teased. "I mean that bitch of yours must keep a tight leash, you are actually listening. And she is a fucking human!" He kept provoking Kouga.

Cupping his hands over his mouth he shouted, "Don't take what he says to heart sweet thing, he'll dump you in week if you're lucky! Might as well become my bitch now, I mean I'll actually fight for you!" He then smirked, "I'll say I love you and mean it, and fuck you every night. Make you scream and howl, not just that but I'll-"

Before he could finish and chair came in contact with his chest. Knocking the air out of his body, he groaned in pain. Naraku slowly got up to see still in a throwing position a pissed off Alnina.

She growled lowly, her eyes like daggers. She blew some hair out of her face and muttered, "I am no one's bitch." She then transformed into her demon form. She stepped on the edge of a broken table pole, which caused it to fly up in the air. Taking a hold of the metal pole, she gave a more threatening look at Naraku.

Naraku spit on the ground towards her while standing up, "Trust me, you'll become mine. And you will love it."

Her eyes widening in rage, as she charged at Naraku. Due to the fact she was a cheetah demon, it gave her the upper hand. One second she was beside Pouta and Kouga holding the pole, the next she was up in the air letting go of the pole, and then landing a kick on Naraku causing he to fly backwards.

She held up her fists while snarling at the idiot of a demon. The demon chuckled while getting up and smirked, "See first stage of becoming my bitch, denial."

She socked him. Her fist collided with his face. The sound of his nose breaking was heard throughout the crowd of people. "Say it again!" she barked, while her emerald eyes were now a dark green, and shadow anger, pain, and pity.

Naraku wiped the blood from him nose and chuckled lowly, "You are my bitch!"

She swung a kick at him, which was received in his stomach. He groaned in pain, and then mumbled, "I always loved them feisty." She swung another kick, while she had heard her friends calling her, telling her to stop.

Then a huge gust of wind set her flying, she slapped into a tree. The impact had caused the tree to break in two. In a small daze she looked up to see Pouta and Kouga running towards her. Blinking, she heard them scream her name.

"Get up," Kouga said while helping her on her feet.

Staring at him, she then looked over to where a girl with jet black hair which was put in a bun, helping Naraku up. She held a fan and glared at Alnina with magenta eyes.

Alnina glared back and then muttered coldly, "Who is she?"

"Kagura. She is a wind demon." Pouta had replied while dusting Alnina off.

Alnina's eyes grew wide, "She used her demonic powers!"

"Only because you were beating up Naraku!" Kagura had shouted while showing her fan off as a warning.

"I'm not afraid of that stupid fan of yours, you little-" before she could finish another gust of wind set her flying. She slammed into a table.

Kouga had enough; he charged Kagura and planted a kick on her side. She yelped in shock, but then set a tornado at him. She smirked when she received a clawing from Alnina. She was about to make a move with her fan, when she was stopped by Naraku.

"Let's go now," he said while pulling her away.

He then smirked at Alnina, "I promise you will be one of mine." He winked at Alnina.

She snarled and was about to run after him, when she was tackled by Pouta and Inuyasha. She pushed them off and growled, "Let me go!"

That's when she received a blow from Kouga. Her eyes went wide as she gripped her gut, trying to take in air that she had lost. Glaring at the wolf demon, she punched his cheek causing him to take a few steps back.

"What the hell?!" she yelled while groaning in slight pain. "I had both of them on the ropes!"

Kouga shot her a dirty look and then said, "I'm saving your ass." He then pointed at the principal who seemed to witness only a bit of what occurred.

Alnina turned to see this and muttered, "Shit."

Kouga patted her back and said, "No worries, I got this." He then walked off to talk to the principal.

Alnina took a step forward, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, "Don't, leave it be."

She turned to see Miroku and then nodded.

XxxxX

She waited beside her locker for Kouga. She owed him for helping her out back there. She leaned against the locker as several girls pasted by whispering things, since she had changed into her human form she couldn't hear them any longer. She didn't want to anymore, that's why she did change.

She sensed a familiar aura and turned to see Kouga walking down the hall. She pushed herself off the locker and smiled at him. "Thanks for the help back there."

Kouga ran a hand through his black locks, "No big deal, not my first fight, won't be my last." Kouga then checked his phone and said, "It is an hour after school, why you still here?"

Alnina taken back by the question, looked away and muttered, "No reason, I had to talk with a teacher, so yea…I just happened to meet up with you."

Kouga glanced at her, her arms seemed tired of holding her books for a long period of time. He let out a laugh, "Don't be embarrassed, you _were _waiting for me, weren't you?"

Alnina felt her face grow warm; she looked away and rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. I was not, believe me, I have much better things to do than wait for you."

Kouga patted her shoulder, "No need to lie, believe me I won't judge if you were waiting."

Alnina thought it through; _well he isn't all too bad. I mean he did save my butt back there, what harm could come from actually telling him?_

She then sighed, "Ok, so maybe I was waiting for you, I wanted to thank you, that's all."

Before she knew it, his arm found its way around her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide, as his face pressed up against her cheek. "I knew you did like me! Admit it, you think I'm hot."

Pushing his face away, she rolled her eyes, "As if I'd ever consider you hot."

Picking up her pace, she scrunched her face up in disgust. _What was I thinking? He is an idiot who is cocky and self-centered. _

Kouga followed her and sighed, "No worries, you will fall for me, they always do."

That made her snap a little. She turned on her heel and laughed. "Really? What am I to you exactly? Some game or something? Because if I am, you lose. I will not, fall for you, believe me. Not now, nor anytime soon."

Kouga held his hands up in defense, "Calm down, chill out. I always say stuff like that, it is nothing new."

She looked into his eyes, her eyes piercing into his soul. To her surprise she saw something that made her soften her features, misunderstood. Hurt. Lonesome.

She backed away and sighed. Those feelings that were buried deep beyond his surface, buried way down, those feelings were below her surface as well. Feeling as if she had looked into a mirror, she started to walk away.

"Alnina!" he had called, but she started to run. She changed into her demon form and was gone in the blink of an eye.

She couldn't bare the feeling of knowing someone else felt her pain, but hid as well as she did. But it wasn't a mirror. One preferred hiding it and remaining alone in the hallow shadows, while one hid it away, locked it, sealed it from everyone, but wanted all the attention they could grasp.

OoooO

So I really liked this, I hope you do too!


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted

Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted

I was always one for a challenge, especially when it involved a bet. Of course I always won, so over time I grew bored, and therefore made up my own. But every challenge either has a reward or it has a consequence; it still has meaning. So maybe now I know the truth behind self-pity. The truth behind what a bet really is.

-Kouga

XxxxX

A thin line pressed onto her now red lips, she stared intently at the three girls who had taken her out today. It was a so called girls' day out, but she had a feeling each of them had wanted something else.

She sipped on her hot chocolate, staining the coffee cup it had come in with her red lipstick. She noticed their eyes glancing at her, finally growing utterly tired of their eyes shifting gazes from her, to the ground, and to each other. She set her cup down gently, quickly folded her arms across her chest while leaning back and crossing her leg over the other, she eyed them carefully.

"What exactly do you want?" She muttered quite coldly.

Each girl looked a bit shocked at the sudden question. Bewilderment over came their eyes, but each still remained calm. Kagome stretched her arms out in front of her and spoke first, "Nothing, why would you think we wanted something from you?"

Not satisfied by her friend's response, she simply stated in a blunt manner, "You all keep glancing all over the place, and at me. You have treated me in a manner that only suggests that you desire some knowledge that I might have, or something that I possess. So I ask again, what do you want?"

She looked at each girl carefully, making sure to examine each one of them thoroughly. Then it had dawned upon her, like a smack to the face, her eyes lit up while a smirk slowly curved onto her deep red lips. A small chuckle escaped her mouth.

"You must really need some help, is it that bad for you guys?" She couldn't help the light laugh that was drawn out of her. "Let me guess…hmmmm…"

She looked at each girl before her again, careful not to show them or give them any indication of what she was doing exactly. Pointing at Sango, she mumbled, "Stop trying to be so uptight, let loose just a little, and as for his flirting habits, ignore them and copy them. Flirt with other guys; it will surely gain Miroku's attention."

Sango blushing madly had now looked away while the other two girls giggled. She then stared at Kagome, "Hmmm…tricky you know? He seems to be quite oblivious to your signs and hints, but maybe if you were to be a bit more distant and keep away a little, then he'll give more notice to you. I can tell Inuyasha will react that way."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She cursed under her breath and then hid her face behind a magazine. "That leaves just you Ayame….hmmm…" The girl fidgeted in her seat awaiting some advice with bated breath.

Alnina twirled her hair around one of her fingers while staring at the wolf demon. "Hmmmm…." She then opened her crimson lips to speak. Ayame inched closer with hope filled eyes. "Give up on him. It is not worth your time, go for someone else."

Ayame felt as if all her energy and power was drained. She slumped back in her seat and muttered, "That's your advice?"

"Oh yea, I mean there is no way that you will get together with Kouga. He seems to only seem you as a younger sister and nothing more." Alnina took another sip of her hot chocolate and then sighed, "I'm sorry Ayame, but there is no spark of attraction between you two, at least not for him."

Kagome and Sango were about to comfort the girl, but Ayame jumped from her seat. She leaned over the table and glared at the now cheetah demon. "What do I have to do to make him see me more than a friend? More than a sister?"

Alnina glance up at the anger in Ayame's eyes, swirling with pain and tiny bits of hope. She looked as though she'd cry, which made Alnina twitch slightly. Pushing her seat away from the table, Alnina got up holding her cup of hot coco, she then stared at Ayame and muttered quite coldly, "There is no other advice for me to give you."

She turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the food court. She heard Sango call out, "Hey! That was kind of harsh!"

Also Kagome yelling, "Wait! Don't just walk away!"

She then heard all of them running to catch up to her, each grabbing their things as well. Once beside her, each scowled at her, Ayame growled lowly.

Alnina then let out a small chuckle, "You three really are some characters. That isn't going to scare me."

"That was pretty cold of you; you could have said it gentler." Sango replied while folding her arms across her chest.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "The least you could have done is let her down easy."

"You sure you have no advice?" Ayame mumbled quietly.

Alnina sighed and stopped. She glanced at each girl and then said, "Listen, I gave you all the advice I have, ok? I'm sorry it came out coldly, but it is the way I am. And it is pretty upsetting that you only brought me here to ask me advice on your love lives just because I fixed my cousin's, you all were just buttering me up so that way you could ask me no problem."

Folding her arms across her chest, she then shook her head in disappointment, "I have been used plenty of times to know that is what you were doing, so do not deny it. That will only tick me off more."

Each girl looked down and mumbled a small apology. Alnina smiled lightly and then patted each of them, "It's fine. Let's just put it behind us, ok?"

Nodding, Kagome grabbed Alnina's wrist and tugged her along, "Come on! I want you to come to one of my favorite shops!" Alnina was dragged along with her and looked to see the other two girls not far behind.

XxxxX

"Mind telling us why we are watching you?" Kouga grumbled in an unhappy tone.

"Cause my usual sitter had other plans, but no worries, she'll come before 5." Shippo muttered while examining a puzzle.

"But why do all of us have to be here?" Kouga said while pointing at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Pouta.

Shippo shrugged, "Maybe because if not all of you were here, then I would be dead."

"What does that mean?" Pouta muttered.

"Inuyasha would kill me if no one else was here to stop him." Shippo stated.

Inuyasha growled lowly, "What was that fox boy?"

Shippo quickly cowered behind Kouga and mumbled, "See? Told you so."

Kouga let out a laugh and messed with Shippo's hair. "Yea, yea, yea. I get it, ok?" Shippo nodded and slowly sat himself beside the wolf demon. Kouga was bored as hell, but still stayed. "Hey Shippo!"

The young demon looked up and muttered, "Yea?"

Kouga smirked, "How are your neighbors?"

Shippo sighed, "Really cool actually! The oldest son took me for a drive and to the movies with his girlfriend, and younger brother. They are really cool! The youngest son is fun and lets me play all his video games! And we play football and baseball and soccer and-"

Kouga covered his mouth, "I meant the girl."

Shippo's eyes widened and he nodded. He pried Kouga's hand off and then muttered, "She's nice and kind. When I went over a few days ago, she went swimming with her younger brother and me."

"You saw her in a bathing suit?!" Miroku asked. That seemed to catch his attention.

Shippo nodded, "Duh, what else would she wear?"

"What kind of bathing suit?" Miroku leaned closer towards Shippo.

"Ummm a bikini, why?" Shippo shifted uncomfortably.

Before Miroku could answer, Inuyasha snorted, "Because he is a perv."

Pouta sighed, "Sadly, but it's not that big a deal to see her in a bikini." He looked away after stating it.

"Yea it is!" Miroku argued.

"Not really, I saw her one all the time back in middle school." Pouta stated still looking away.

"Lucky!" Miroku sighed.

Kouga then asked, "So has she talked about anybody to you?"

Shippo shrugged, "Well she did mention some perv on her first day, and catching up with an old friend." He tapped his chin while thinking about it.

Inuyasha let out a laugh while punching Miroku. Pouta gave a small smile. Kouga pressed on, "Anything else?"

"Well she said there was a half demon who she thought was pretty funny and kinda cute." Shippo stated still tapping his chin, but he was now looking up.

Kouga let out a low growl and glared at Inuyasha, "Hey mutt, hands off her!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Not my fault she finds me attractive!"

Kouga was about to jump him when Shippo spoke again. "She also said there was this one guy who kept bugging her, but he was alright. She said he stuck his neck out for her and helped her out. She said he was good looking, but way too cocky, idiotic, and too full of himself for her to even consider him more than a friend."

Kouga felt himself shrink. "Really?"

"Yea, she also said that she really wouldn't even consider him as boyfriend material if he wasn't like that anyways."

"Why not?" Miroku asked a bit interested.

"Because Alnina isn't like most girls." Pouta mumbled lowly.

"And that means?" Inuyasha muttered, making his hand wave in a motion that meant 'keep going'.

Pouta looked up at each guy; he slumped back in his seat and sighed. "Well for starters…she isn't normal period; I mean she can turn into a ghost." He paused for a brief moment, but continued. "And she doesn't really believe in love."

Each of them, with the exception of Shippo, each was stunned. "What does that mean?" Kouga asked.

The rest gave him a look that said, 'really?'. But Pouta knew Kouga meant what he asked, and sighed again.

"It means she really does not believe in the whole concept of love. She thinks it is stupid, and refuses to like anyone, or fall in love, so in other words….she isn't planning on going out with you anytime soon." Pouta stated. "I mean believe me, she has found guys attractive in the past, but she never went out with anyone because she actually liked them, mostly because people pressured her into it."

Letting it all sink in, Pouta stared at the ceiling while he let some memories fly by him. Most of which were of when he was in middle school and was friends with Alnina.

"Well…then…that's interesting." Kouga thought aloud. Then a devious grin spread across his face, "I guess I really do have a challenge, huh?"

Pouta rolled his eyes, Shippo hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, Miroku snickered, and Inuyasha called him a "Stupid wolf!" But Kouga didn't care, he was still thinking about how he would play this girl.

XxxxX

Kagome and Sango had already left, leaving Alnina with Ayame. Ayame still a bit upset on the advice that was given to her, she tried to come up with a way to get Alnina to help her out with Kouga. She bit down on her nails while her mind was frantically looking for some solution.

"You wanna know something?" Alnina mumbled.

Ayame raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"You really deserve better." Alnina stated. It wasn't coldly said, nor was it full of emotion, but it meant something.

"A lot of people say that," Ayame stated bluntly. She sighed sadly, "But I never listen. I mean I really, really like him!"

Alnina glanced over at the girl and sighed, "The only way for you to get him is if he were to go through a major change of heart, and that isn't gonna happen any time soon." Alnina started to laugh, "I mean maybe if he actually fell in love himself, and/or experienced heart break, maybe just maybe he would consider an actual relationship."

Ayame felt a light bulb go off. _That's it! If Kouga were to fall in love and get heartbroken, then he would not just get hurt, but need a shoulder to cry on! I would be there and then BAM! He'll fall in love with me! It's perfect!_

Alnina still laughed, "I mean imagine the wolf actually falling in love! That is just ridiculous!"

"That is a perfect plan!" Ayame screamed suddenly.

Alnina gave her a look and ceased her laughter. Eying the girl suspiciously, she raised her eyebrow and then asked, "What is a perfect plan?"

Ayame smiled brightly at the now human girl, she gripped her shoulders and shouted, "You have given me the perfect plan!" Alnina was still giving a puzzled look, she had no idea what the wolf demon was rambling on about. Ayame sensed this and then let her go. "Here I'll explain it to you."

Ayame composed herself again and then smiled once again. "Here it is. All we have to do is get him to fall in love with some girl, like have him completely fall head over heels, and then this girl will break up with him and shatter his heart! Then while he is all depressed and stuff, I'll come in and comfort him. Then he will fall in love with yours truly, and tada! I am finally with Kouga!"

Alnina was utterly shocked at this girl; did she really think such a plan would work? "Someone really has a one track mind, huh?"

Ayame let out a dry laugh, but still smiled, "Come on, it is all we have to do!"

Alnina turned around and started to walk away, "What is this 'we' business? This is **your** plan, not mine."

Ayame quickly gripped the other girl's wrist, "But Alnina you gave me the idea, and you are a part of the plan!"

"How so?" Alnina asked while trying to pull away.

"Well who else will be the girl who he falls for, obviously not me." Ayame chuckled with a small smirk.

Alnina's eyes widened, she quickly turned around. This girl wasn't serious, was she? Alnina saw the truth in Ayame's eyes and then turned pale. "No! No! No way! There is no way that I would ever date him!"

Ayame pouted, "But! Please! Come on Alnina! You'll be perfect!"

"NO!" Alnina shouted while tugging her arm away. "Not interested in that job!"

Ayame then tackled her in a hug; she clung onto her waist, "Please! Please! Please! Help a girl out Alnina!"

Alnina's eyes grew even wider, "You have got to be kidding me!" She glanced around to see some people walking by giving the two girls weird looks. "Why me? Why not some other girl?"

Ayame gave Alnina the puppy dog eyes and then muttered, "Well Kouga seems to have a thing for you and you are pretty heartless anyways, so I know you won't fall for him like every other girl."

Alnina stared at the girl, she was deciding whether she should be offended at how she had called her heartless, or thank her for realizing that she wouldn't fall for Kouga. Looking away and trying to get a hold of the outrageous idea, she sighed.

"If I did it, what is in it for me?" Alnina asked without emotion.

"Saving countless girls from being played by him, and I will praise you forever." Ayame stated with joy and confidence.

"As tempting as that sounds, I am not that generous." Alnina muttered grimly. She narrowed her eyes at the wolf demon who still clung onto her; she then let out a small growl.

"The satisfaction of breaking Kouga's heart as well." Ayame muttered still giving her a puppy dog face.

"As cold as I am, I am really not too keen on breaking hearts," Alnina had snarled.

Ayame then sighed, "I'll be your personal assistant for as long as it takes you to go through with the plan."

Alnina looked away; she was slightly pleased by the offer, but still felt uneasy about the whole thing. She glanced back at her friend and then muttered, "Is this what you really want?"

Ayame nodded several times while stating, "Yes mam!"

Alnina looked down and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Fine, I'll do it."

Ayame squeezed her tightly and squealed in joy. "Yay! You're the best!" She then let her friend go and smiled brightly, "Ok miss, what is my first order?"

Alnina handed her several bags and then said, "Take me home."

Nodding, Ayame took the bags and led her towards the car.

XxxxX

"OH YEA! WHO IS THE DRIVING CHAMPION!?" Kouga had shouted while throwing his controlled to the ground.

Shippo pouted while folding his arms and slumping back in his seat, "You."

"Who? I didn't hear you!" he teased the younger demon while leaning down to and cupping his ear.

"I said you!" Shippo growled and glared at the gloating wolf demon.

"That's right!" Kouga bragged. He high fived the other guys and did a little victor dance.

"Alright wolf, that is enough." Miroku muttered while high fiving the arrogant demon. "But it was a pretty close match."

Kouga sighed, "Yea, much better than Inu."

Inuyasha barked, "What was that you stupid wolf?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh, you are gonna get it now!"

Kouga got up, "Wanna go?!"

"Hell ya!" Inuyasha got up and inched closer to the wolf demon.

"HALF DEMON!"

"STUPID BASTARD!"

They were about to throw a few punches, but there was a knock on the door. Pouta glance over at the clock and groaned, "Must be your sitter." He got up from his seat, "No worries I'll get it."

Shippo nodded and then glared at Kouga and Inuyasha, "Behave!"

Pouta returned with a small smile, but kept quiet. Then Alnina came in, she was still in her human form. "Hey Shippo! I brought you something from the mall!"

Shippo ran up to the girl and jumped, "Really? What is it?"

Alnina smiled, "A new video game! What else?"

She carried him back into the living room and then glanced up to see the rest of the guys. Her eyes widened, "What the heck are you doing here!?"

"What else? We're Shippo's friends." Inuyasha muttered.

"But-but you are older by several years!" Alnina grumbled.

"So? He is mature for his age." Miroku stated.

"Yea, I guess so." Alnina shrugged.

"And why are you here?" Kouga asked with a tiny smirk, but he already knew the answer.

"I'm his baby sitter, so you all can take your leave." She simply stated while setting the fox demon down. She then made her way into the kitchen; she glanced up only to see the four other boys still present. "Did I stutter? Get out!" She barked.

Without hesitation three out of the four took their leave. Only Kouga took his sweet time. He smirked at the girl, "Now sweetie, no need to be so pissy."

She glared him and transformed into her demon form, "Leave now." A low growl escaped her throat.

"Feisty, I love it! Can't wait for school, see ya." He gave a small wave then disappeared.

Alnina groaned and remember her deal with Ayame, she sighed. She started to make something for Shippo to eat, when she heard him call her. "What is it Shippo?"

Shippo smiled, "You don't really like Kouga, huh?"

Alnina let a small laugh escape her lips, "Not really, but I have a feeling I'm going to need to learn how to…"

OoooO

So? How is it?


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

Sorry for such a late update. But anyways, enjoy!

Sorry for any mistakes.

OoooO

They say trust is like a paper. Or like glass. But for me it is like a bubble. Floating carelessly in the air and able to take in almost everything and everyone. But once the bubble has been popped, it can never be fixed. You can blow and create another one, but it will never replace the one that you clung onto so dearly. And when I say I believe you, it means I trust you and know you are not lying. Trust me, I can tell if you are.

-Alnina

XxxxX

Alnina casually opened her locker and placed her books into her bag without much thought. Her defenses were down and her body slow. She was tired.

Exhausted was more like it.

Her arm shook as she slowly placed her math book into her bag lazily. She wore a light blue short sleeve with some dark grey skinny jeans. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she had thrown on some brown boots.

Her eyelids were struggling to remain open and not close or even blink. She feared that if she were to do so, she would fall into sleep's spell. She then closed her locker carefully before the bell rang.

She pressed her palms to her ears and let out a long groan. "Dam that bell." She slowly dragged her feet through the hallways towards her class. She scanned the halls as she did so.

It was strange.

No one else was there.

No one was rushing to get to class or was even talking about the latest gossip outside the door.

No one besides her.

She whipped her head around again to see if she was just imagining things. But alas, she was not mistaken.

She stopped her slow movements and waited for a brief moment. She paused all her thoughts and waited for the minute bell to ring. After the moment had passed, she quickly pulled her phone out to check the time.

Her tired eyes widened in shock.

"Shit!" She cursed as her legs and feet moved swiftly turning her motionless body into a full on sprint.

She shoved her phone into her front pocket while she ran throughout the halls. How could she be this careless? Damnit! Damnit all! She had not realized what time it was, nor how late she was! She assumed she had come here the same time she usually did, but of course the universe decided to as more urban terms would put it, "troll" her.

She pumped her arms as fast as she could in hopes it would speed up her feet and arms. Alnina made a sharp turn down the hall causing her boots to screech against the tiled floors. She came to a sudden stop before placing her hand down on the ground for a brief moment. Then like a bullet, she speed down the hall as fast as her tired, human form would allow her to go.

Rushing down the math hallways, she scanned for her classroom. She cursed herself in her head and scolded herself. She stopped with another screeching sound and slipped a bit.

She caught herself by placing both hands behind her to stop her fall.

She was panting now. Her chest rising and falling.

She stared at the classroom door.

.

.

.

.

It took her a moment before she finally collected herself. She reached out to grip the handle and gulped. She closed her eyes as she turned it to walk in.

XxxxX

Kouga sat there with an annoyed look. He glanced over towards Alnina's seat was. Why was she there yet? He looked up at the clock just as the minute bell went off. His eyebrows furrowed in question. She was never late.

He sighed before leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. Maybe she wouldn't come today? No, that was not the answer, he knew for a fact that Alnina was not one to miss school.

In the short time he knew her (about two weeks and a half), he knew for a fact that she loved school for some strange reason. He didn't understand that. He glanced back over to the clock, then to the door. Inuyasha ran through the door with a worried expression.

Kouga smirked before muttering, "Inu having trouble getting to class on time? Could it be that he was having a heated make out session with Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled lowly at the wolf demon before replying with a simple no. Inuyasha sat in his seat and then the hanyou muttered, "Besides Kagome's already here." He then pointed at the black haired girl taking to the red haired wolf demon.

Kouga shrugged before turning his attention towards the door again. He waited and waited. Finally the late bell rang. He silently prayed that she would come rushing in with a few beads of sweat on her face, her hair a bit tasseled, and her saying a quick 'sorry' before rushing into her seat.

But that didn't happen.

Instead the teacher asked for them to pass up the homework from last night. Inuyasha then mumbled, "Lookin' for Alnina?"

Kouga shoved the hanyou and shot daggers at him. He then growled lowly while passing along the papers, "No." He then looked back towards the front of the class.

Inuyasha chuckled at his demon friend's denial. He turned to look at the class, but made the mistake of whispering to himself, "Sure you aren't."

The wolf demon simple kicked his friend under the desk letting a growl emit from his throat. Kouga looked over towards the empty seat besides Ayame. The female wolf demon turned and smiled sweetly at him. He gave a small smile back before turning back to the front.

Then to his surprise the door opened revealing a tired looking Alnina. She stood there shaking, trembling as if she were freezing. Her chest rose heavily and then fell quickly. Her lips partly open trying to help her difficult breathing.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" She blurted out. Her hands came together as if she was about to pray and then she bowed. "My apologies. I am so sorry for being this late Mrs. Kanja!"

Kouga was a bit shocked- well then again, everyone was. He then gave an amused look as he watched Alnina continue to over apologize.

Mrs. Kanja did not like over apologies, and she did not like it when students gained too much attention. But for Alnina, she would spare her best student a scolding and talk to her after class.

"It is quite alright my dear, now please hand me your homework from last night and take a seat." The teacher grumbled in an annoyed tone.

Alnina quickly dug through her bag in search of the homework, which she eventually found. She practically shoved the papers into Mrs. Kanja and shuffled her way over to her desk.

Kouga's eyes followed her every move as she made her way to her seat. He watched as she plopped herself down in a tired manner, noticed her exhausted look, followed her hands as took out her math notebook, stared as she massaged her temples. He chuckled when he saw her shot a glare at Ayame and Kagome.

He turned back to his notebook and then tore a sheet of paper from it. He quickly scribbled something on it, then crumbled it in a ball and threw it at Alnina.

Direct hit.

Alnina glared at the paper ball before opening it to see what was going on. The words got to her.

'A bit late, huh?' -Your sexy wolf

Alnina slowly raised her head to meet the wolfish grin of the wolf demon whom had thrown the paper ball at her, he then winked.

Alnina clenched her fists tightly before scribbling something onto the paper, then balled it up and chucked it at the wolf demon.

Much to Kouga's pleasure, he opened the crumbled paper to read what she had wrote.

'Really?! I thought I was super early!' -Your unavailable human (at the moment)

Kouga snickered to himself then glanced up to take a look at Mrs. Kanja. Her back was to the class and she muttered something about starting tonight's homework right now. He quickly wrote something down and then took a quick glance at Mrs. Kanja before tossing the paper ball.

Alnina caught it in mid-air. She simply raised her hand and grabbed it while her head was focusing on the math problem she was working on. A small smirk curved onto her lips.

Kouga smirked as while before turning his attention to his work. He would steal some glances at the girl while trying to focus on his work.

Alnina unfolded the paper and read it silently while doing some math in her head.

'Sorry to say you are mistaken gorgeous, but you are really late. No need to play hard to get, I know you want me.' -Still sexy and open for business

Alnina growled lowly which earned her a glance from Ayame. She shook her head at Ayame and whispered, "I'm just trying to solve this stupid problem." She then gave the female wolf a small smile.

The girl nodded, then turned back to work on her own problem.

Alnina shot daggers at Kouga while mouthing curse words to him. Kouga only laughed silently to himself while giving her a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Alnina looked away hissing quietly, but loud enough for demon ears to hear.

Mrs. Kanja was not a demon luckily.

Alnina quickly jotted something down on the crumbled paper. She raised her head up to see if Mrs. Kanja was looking. Once she knew the coast was clear, she threw the paper across the room landing perfectly on Kouga's desk. She smiled proudly to herself, then as soon as she noticed Kouga lifting his head, she looked back down to work on her math problem.

'What do you mean by that, hmmm?' -Still unavailable and not playing hard to get

Kouga let a chuckle slip past his lips, but much louder than he intended.

"Something funny, Kouga?" Mrs. Kanja's voice called out as she glared at the wolf demon.

Kouga shook his head and smirked, "Nothing, I was just thinking about how ridiculous my life is."

The woman's eyebrow raised a bit, "Well keep it to yourself. Not another word from you." She then sat back down in her seat, scooting back into her desk. Her eyes still watching Kouga, before finally looking down at her book.

Kouga quickly wrote on the paper then threw it to Alnina.

Alnina opened it.

'What do you think, hmmm? You know I always found you so fu-'

The paper was ripped from her grasp. Her eyes went wide, she pushed herself up from her seat, her mouth opened ready to speak. "Hey! Give that back!" She practically shouted.

But her eyes landed on the last person she wanted to hold that paper. Mrs. Kanja. Her emerald orbs grew even wider, she felt everyone's eyes on her now. She gulped as her teacher scanned over the sheet of paper.

Her butt landed on her seat a she prayed silently. She glanced up to see her teacher's grey eyes boring into her. "Ms. Okitio, come with me."

Mrs. Kanja clenched the paper tightly as she lead Alnina outside the classroom. She shut the door after glaring at her students and muttering coldly, "Best do your work or else you all shall receive more than a simple detention."

Alnina started to play with the hem of her shirt avoiding her teacher's stare at all costs. Mrs. Kanja massaged her temples before sighing, "Alnina...mind telling me what this note is?"

Alnina opened her mouth to speak, but shut it immediately. She still kept her gaze away from Mrs. Kanja. "Ummm...it was nothing really..."

"I know exactly whom you were exchanging this note with, now please explain to me why exchanging this was so important to you. I understand that math is not the most exciting subject there is, but still." Mrs. Kanja had said peaking at Alnina.

"Well...he passed it to me, so yea. I mean...today has not been my day. I am sorry Mrs. Kanja." She bowed again while giving a mixed look.

Her teacher sighed, "I will let you off with a simple 30 minute detention in the library after school today."

Alnina looked up in disbelief. Her eyes showed horror and her mouth hung open in shock. "But-"

"Please Alnina, do not do this. Detention today after school in the library." Her teacher muttered sternly.

Alnina nodded sadly, "Yes mam."

Her teacher held the door handle and slowly turned, "Oh and Alnina," she started then looked at the girl.

"Yes?" Alnina glanced up at her math teacher.

"I would rather you not speak of your sexual frustrations on paper. Please talk to Kouga when you two are alone." Then she opened the door and walked into the classroom.

Alnina was left there with her mouth wide open.

Her fists then balled up into fists and her jaw clenched up. She then growled lowly, "Kouga!"

XxxxX

"Where would like me to put this book?" Ayame muttered while waving her history book in front of Alnina.

Alnina grumbled lowly, "Beside my math book..."

Ayame did so and then grabbed a few of her other books before shutting Alnina's locker. She placed the books into Alnina's bag and then gave a sweet smile before saying, "Come on let's go get some food."

Ayame walked while dragging Alnina behind her. She held Alnina's bag and then asked, "What do you wish to eat for lunch?"

Alnina shrugged, "A sandwich I guess."

Ayame stopped in front of the lunch room and nodded, "Yes mam!" She then gave a short salute and ran off to get their lunch.

Alnina walked into the room and made her way to her table. Her other friends were already there, but she narrowed her eyes at one wolf demon. She slid herself in between Pouta and Inuyasha.

"You don't look so hot." She heard Pouta say.

"I know. I didn't get any sleep at all." She groaned while rubbing her eyes.

"Well that sucks," Inuyasha replied while biting into his burrito.

She gave a fake smile and then hit her head against the table. Then she turned into her demon form. She let out another groan before changing into her human form again.

"You must be running low on energy, I haven't seen you like this since the one week before camp." Pouta mumbled while rubbing her back.

"I know. It sucked. But I was sick that week."

"Really sick. You changed every five minutes." He exclaimed.

She then turned into her spirit form which caused her body to fall through the table. "Damnit."

She slid under the table and forced herself to change back into her human form. She let out a sigh before sitting down once again. "I hate this."

Pouta patted her head and then placed her head on his shoulder."Here, why don't you take a little nap?" He suggested.

Alnina let out a groan before turning into her demon form, "Sure." She closed her eyes only to hear a couple 'awww's. Her eyes opened to see Kagome and Sango grinning away. "What now?"

Kagome gave a bright smile, "Nothing...you guys just look like a couple that's all."

Sango nodded in agreement, "You guys look really cute together too."

Alnina rolled her eyes before shutting them again and let out a sigh. "Pouta is my best guy friend, but he would make great boyfriend. He has a lot of good traits..." her voice trailed off as she drifted into somewhat of a nap.

Her words really ticked Kouga off. He gripped his spork tightly while glaring at the tree demon. His eyes boring into Pouta's head, he let a growl fly past his lips, but didn't care too much for it.

Pouta on the other hand had a light blush and become flustered. He fidgited while trying to eat his sushi. He glanced down at the sleeping Alnina with a small smile, his smile grew when she suddenly turned back into a human.

"So Pouta...you like her don't you?" Kagome asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

Pouta felt his face heat up and turned away, "Nah...I don't see her like that."

The group was not falling for it. "Oh come on. Pouta you are really open with her, more so than you were with anyone of us." Sango pointed out.

"Well I knew her back in middle school," Pouta said in his defense now looking back at the group.

"Looks to me as though you do have some feelings towards her though, and you seem to know a lot about her." Miroku stated with a slight grin.

Pouta rolled his eyes, "As she stated before, we are really good friends, best friends."

Inuyasha smirked, "Well don't you find her the least bit cute?"

"Well yea of course, I mean she is really pretty." Pouta bluntly stated. "But that doesn't mean anything. Besides we don't see each other in that way!"

Alnina stirred a bit. Pouta quickly ran his fingers through her hair and cooed her back into dreamland. He looked back up at his friends to face their grinning faces, all except Kouga (who was simply scowling at him).

Pouta was about to speak when someone else called out to the group, "Hey guys!"

Pouta turned as much as he could trying his hardest not to wake his old friend. He saw Ayame walking towards them with two lunch trays.

"Well someone's hungry today." Inuyasha said while making room for Ayame.

Ayame slid in, then set the trays down and took the two backs off her shoulders. "Oh this one isn't for me," she muttered while pointing at one of them, "This is for Alnina."

Pouta glanced down at the bags she had held. "Isn't that Alnina's bag?" He asked without thinking.

Ayame nodded vigorously, "Yup!"

"Why do you have it?" He questioned.

"Cause I offered to hold it for her and get her lunch as well. She didn't seem too great today." She gave a sweet smile before gently shaking Alnina out of her slumber. "Wakey wakey."

Alnina groaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes..." Then she gripped onto Pouta's arm while burying her head deeper into his shoulder/neck.

Pouta was turning redder by the second, he quickly looked away to avoid his friends' stares. Ayame continued to pester Alnina, who continued to cling onto Pouta while mumbling away about how comfortable she was, and Pouta who only became more flushed and flustered. This was quite a sight much to the groups' amusement and much to Kouga's dismay.

Finally the now demon, had awoken fully and scolded the female wolf. She then ate her food in slight anger. She noticed everyone's weird stares and creepy smiles, she then growled at all of them and made empty threats. Not like she wouldn't fall through with them, they all knew she would, but they were all hallow due to her tired body.

Alnina then turned into a spirit which did not please her one bit. Instead of going through the table, she ended up flying to the ceiling almost going through it. Today was definitely not her day.

XxxxX

"Stop it." She growled while putting the book away.

"Why should I?" He said in a husky voice.

"Because if you don't, I will drop-kick your ass to the next school." She said through gritted teeth, then snatched another book from his grasp.

"Why would you do that? You'd miss me." He smirked while playing with her bun.

She glared at him while placing the book on the shelf. Then she muttered lowly, "Yea right."

He smirked once again while lifting her chin and pressed his nose against hers. "You would and you know what they say...distance makes the heart grow founder."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "It's your fault I'm here in the first place!" She hissed quietly.

He let out a low chuckle. He then said quietly, "True, I did start the note," his baritone voice then whispered seductively, "But you were the one who continued it."

She froze at his words. She turned her head slowly and growled. "Idiot."

He let out a haughty laugh. "Of course I am."

Alnina turned away while pushing the library cart full of books assigned to them to put away. "Can it or else we'll be stuck here longer!" She whisper-yelled.

Kouga leaned against one of the shelfs and then grinned, "Why not stay longer? We could make-out in the back room or in the corner behind the shelfs." He then gave a suggestive grin and wiggle of his eyebrows.

Alnina shoved a few books into him with a look of disgust. "You are really an idiot." She then continued to push the cart.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't want to." He whispered while putting some of the books away.

"I don't." She stated while placing a book away.

He rolled his eyes, "Mmmhmmmm. They all say that at first."

Alnina massaged her temples, "Well I'm not them."

He looked at her butt from behind with a smirk, "That you aren't."

Alnina then turned and hit him with a book. "Stop staring at my ass!" Her eyes were narrowed and full of anger.

"Feisty. Ooooo, rawr." Kouga gave another grin and made a crawling motion with his hand.

Alnina looked away and continued to do her work. "Only ten more minutes and you're free." She muttered to herself.

"Bumper. I really want to spend some more time with you." Kouga replied with a hint of sadness.

Alnina arched her eyebrow while looking at him curiously, he had a saddened look as he put a book away. She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"I was hoping on having that heated make-out session." He turned while giving her a smirk.

For that comment he received a punch to the face.

Within several minutes they had finished and were now waiting for the last three minutes sitting on the ground leaning against the wall by the exit.

Alnina let out a groan before turning away from the clock. "I just want to rest."

Kouga glanced over at the girl who had her head against her knees. He stared at her intently, how the hell did this girl stay as gorgeous as she did any other day when she actually took the time to look good? Was she just naturally beautiful or something?

Kouga glanced up at the clock which seemed not to move an quicker. He then looked back at the girl whom still wished to go home and sleep. He scooted closer to her and quickly pressed her head against his shoulder.

She was shocked and glanced up at him with raised eyebrows. He looked back at her and muttered, "What? You said you wanted to rest, right?" She nodded slowly against his shoulder. "Then rest right now on my shoulder."

She did not object to his statement, she only looked forward while closing her eyes. This was another rare moment she had with Kouga. This kind unperverted person, whom she could just relax with. She seen him like this once before when he had taken the fall for her when they had gotten in a fight.

She sighed in pleasure. Kouga then raised his hand to her bun and in one swift motion he pulled her bun out and let her hair fall free. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes. She tilted her head to look at him.

"I just want to run my hand through your hair." He stated while looking into her emerald orbs.

She gave him a look before going back to her old position. "Fine."

After being granted permission to pet her hair, he ran his fingers through her hair carefully. A small smile of bliss curved onto her lips as he continued to do so. He continued the simple motion for a while until she suddenly purred.

He glanced down at her in shock. She then looked up with a glare and muttered coldly, "I'm a cheetah demon, ok? Which means a big ass cat, so I'm gonna purr." He simply nodded and then continued to run his fingers through her brown locks again.

He gave a light chuckle, "But you are human right now."

She shrugged, "It happens no matter what form I'm in."

He nodded still petting her gently and full of care. She purred again and then rubbed her cheek into his shoulder much to Kouga's pleasure. He felt a smile curve onto his lips as she continued to snuggle closer into him.

After a couple minutes of them continuing this, Alnina spoke. "Kouga?" Her eyes still closed.

He glanced down, "Hmmm?"

"Are all those rumors true?" She asked quietly. Her snuggling ceased as she awaited his answer.

"Which ones?" He questioned still running his fingers through her locks.

Alnina still kept her eyes closed, and still ceased her snuggles. She then mumbled, "The ones about you sleeping with like 15 girls."

Kouga froze.

How did she know about those rumors?

He slowly retracted his hand from her hair and looked away. He felt some feelings of anger, self-pity, pain, and sorrow form inside. Why must he be the target of those damn rumors? No one believed him.

Alnina wouldn't believe him even if he told the truth.

He closed his eyes trying to wash away all the pain that swelled up inside him. He clenched his hands into fists while more emotions boiled inside.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. I wouldn't judge you either way." Her voice echoed in his ears.

He glanced down at her. Her eyes were now open and she was slowly lifting her head from his shoulder. The sudden feeling of loneliness rushed into him. He quickly pushed her head back down much to her dismay, it had caused her to yelp.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer towards him. His other hand tilted her head so it made it easier for his hand to run his fingers through her hair once again; his hand still lingered on her waist as he petted her.

"No."

She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised, "What?"

"The answer is no. They aren't true." He responded gruffly.

She shifted slightly to see his face. She wanted to see his eyes. She wanted to see the truth. "Look at me." She commanded. "Please?"

He looked down at her face and stared into her eyes. There lied honesty. She let a small smile slip onto her face before turning back to her original position and snuggled into him. This left him stunned.

She glanced up at him and then raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you gonna pet my hair?"

Kouga was taken back. He then nodded and did so. After a while he finally asked, "Why aren't you disgusted?"

"Why would I be?" She questioned while letting her eyes close and let out a soft purr.

Kouga shifted slightly, he didn't get it. Why wasn't she upset like everyone else? "You are ok with me sleeping with that many girls?"

Alnina's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned her whole body around to face him. "What are you talking about? You just said those rumors weren't true!" Her face showed slight anger while her eyes flared with betrayal.

"Of course I didn't sleep with them! I was just asking because I thought you didn't believe me!" He whisper-yelled.

Alnina raised her brow, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because no one else does!" He said harshly and coldly. He then shoved her away. "I don't need any pity Alnina, I know you don't believe me and you think no better of me, if anything I'm just a man-whore to you!" His voice raised as he walked out of the room.

Alnina was stunned for a moment. She stayed there on the ground where he had pushed her. Finally reality sunk in and she scarmbled to get up. She grabbed her back and glanced at the clock quickly to make sure detention was over (which it had been for ten minutes), then ran out to catch up with Kouga.

"Wait up! Kouga!" She called out while her feet made echoing sounds throughout the empty halls. She quickly transformed into her demon form and sniffed where he went. She ran down the hallway to see the wolf demon stomping away. "Wait, you stubborn wolf!"

She finally caught up to him and was about to grab his shoulder when he spun around with narrowed eyes, "What do you want!?" His voice was rough and like ice.

Alnina looked at him and then sighed, "Listen to me and listen good. I believe you, I really do Kouga."

Kouga still held his cold stare before shoving her roughly. "What part of I don't want any of your fucking pity, do you not understand?!" He then turned away and grumbled lowly, "You don't give a shit about me, you never did!" Then walked off.

Alnina clenched her fists tightly before running at him only to slam her fist into the back of his head. He gave her a glare that matched her own.

"Listen-" he started but never finshed. She had punched him in the cheek before letting out a scream.

"You are such an idiot! Fine if you don't trust me about believing you, then I'll prove it to you! I will prove to you that you are an idiot! A stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" She screamed while panting and waving her fist in anger. Her cheeks red in frustration and her eyes wild in rage. Then she turned away and walked out of the school.

Kouga touched his cheek that stung in pain. "Damn...she's got a punch."

OoooO

Well there ya are. Those of you whom requested a little scene between the two, there you go. There is your scene. :^)


	6. Chapter 6: Belief

Chapter 6: Belief

Sorry for the delay, I have been meaning to write this sooner, but shitz happens, so yea… now I know you all I wondering what the heck is gonna happen, so here you guys are!

OoooO

I have always been considered a liar, nothing more. No matter how much I tell the truth, it comes out as denial or a fabricated lie. So I have lost hope in ever being believed in. And I do not tolerate pity.

-Kouga

XxxxX

Alnina placed several books in her locker as she hummed quietly to herself. She tossed her hair in a low pony, then paused. She sniffed for a second. Turning around, she came face to face with Ayame, a huge grin glazed over the female wolf. "Good morning!" Ayame sang while swinging her body against the locker beside Alnina's. Her eyes set on the cheetah demon.

"Morning," Alnina replied without much joy or cheer.

"Anything you wish for me to do?" Ayame chirped with a mixture of a smile and a smirk.

Alnina turned towards the wolf demon, eyes studying her carefully. Then her hand slipped into her backpack that lied on the ground, she took several envelopes out and handed them to the wolf. "Here," Alnina deadpanned with a serious look, "I need you to put this in the locker of the person who is written on each envelops, understood?"

Ayame glanced down at the stack, then back at the cheetah demon's face. Nodding, she said, "I understand." She then looked at one of the envelopes, "Wait, why are you giving a letter to Kimmy J?"

Alnina closed her locker, then turned to face the wolf. She folded her arms across her chest, then leaned on her side against her locker. "Reasons…" she replied coolly. Her eyes gazed into Ayame's, "Now, go do what I asked, and no more questions asked."

Alnina turned on her heel and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Ayame then spoke up, "Answer me this at least."

Alnina turned around and tilted her head, "What is the question?"

"When is the plan going to actually begin?" Ayame bit her lip timidly after asking the question.

Alnina smirked, and with one word, she reassured the female wolf.

"Soon."

XxxxX

Ayame sat in her seat, staring down at the history book on her desk. Her mind was buzzing around, _Why would Alnina put letters in each of those girls' lockers?_

She was confused, not just because all those letters were to females, but mostly because they were to girls whom had sex with Kouga. Ayame let out a much needed sigh. Frustration wrecked her mind as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. It made no sense at all; at least she knew that the plan would start soon.

But when was soon?

Soon was soon, so it meant soon. So she had nothing to worry about, but what if she meant that soon was later, or the soon was earlier than soon. Or maybe soon had already started. She had no idea what soon meant!

Ayame felt so lost.

XxxxX

Alnina popped her phone out and glanced at the time. "One more minute." She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. She relaxed her body and rolled her neck back as she replayed her plans in her head.

The creak of the wooden door opened, along with the click of the door handle. Her eyes snapped open as she looked over towards the door. 15 girls swarmed in, each one was a girl she wished to see. A smirk spread across her lips. Pushing herself off the wall, she made sure to approach them with clicking her shoes.

"Hello there ladies," Alnina stated loudly with a hint of joy, "I am so happy you accepted my invitation!" She smiled kindly at all of them.

One blue haired female rolled her eyes and looked at Alnina with a slight scowl, "Why the hell are we here?"

Alnina sighed, "I'm assuming you are either Tanni or Hanna."

The bluenette shrugged, "Hanna."

Alnina smiled, "Well I have called upon all of you for one reason and one reason only." She circled the girls as if she was a predator waiting to strike her prey. "Now there is one thing that all of you have in common besides being lovely ladies," Alnina stopped and smirked at the girls, "And his name is Kouga."

All the girls smirked themselves. One by the name Kimmy J raised her hand. "Yes?" Alnina pointed at the said girl.

"What are we going to do?" she asked with innocence.

Alnina gave an evil grin; her eyes had a certain glint to them. "Well I was thinking along the lines of public humiliation." Then glanced at all the girls whom all nodded in approval, she chuckled, "Then follow me."

XxxxX

Pouta scanned the cafeteria for Alnina, but he could not find the demon, human, or spirit. He sighed lowly before munching on a chip. He looked once again.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Inuyasha chuckled as Pouta choked on his food.

Pouta turned to Inuyasha and coughed out, "No! We-we aren't even li-like that!" His face now red.

Inuyasha roared out in laughter, "Sure, sure."

Pouta composed himself, "Really, we aren't. Right, Kouga?" He looked over at the wolf demon for support, knowing that the demon would deny it due to the fact he had his sights set on the said girl.

Kouga glanced up with a cold look; he stabbed his chicken with his fork and let out a vicious growl, "Like I give a fuck. For all I care she could be your fuck buddy, no shut up."

All eyes landed on the wolf demon, everyone completely stunned at his reaction. Wasn't he the one who wanted to get with this girl? What the hell happened to make him act this way?

"You ok, Kouga?" Ayame asked quietly, concern written on her face.

The male grunted, then turned away, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

Before anyone could speak, suddenly a loud screeching sound caused their heads to turn towards the small stage across the cafeteria. "HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS ALNINA AND I HAVE A LITTLE SHOW FOR YOU ALL!" The now human girl yelled into the microphone she held with a grin.

Pouta stood up and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Alnina smiled his way, then calmly spoke into the microphone, "No worries, everyone will enjoy the show, right guys?" The whole cafeteria roared in approval in hopes of a strip tease or something of the sort. "Now I shall present to you our feature presentation, here are the ladies!"

One by one the 15 girls came out with smirks and waving. Kouga's eyes went wide while fear struck his heart. Alnina looked over at Kouga and smiled, "Alrighty, now these ladies are here to tell us something very important about a certain wolf demon, right girls?"

All the girls nodded and in unison said, "Yes we are."

Alnina then mumbled something lowly and looked at the first girl, "This is Lindsey Times, now she was the first of all these lovely girls, correct?"

Lindsey nodded, then snatched the microphone from Alnina, "Yes, I am the first girl of many to have sex with Kouga, it was a lovely night, but he just left me all on my own." She then glared at the said demon.

Alnina then shouted for everyone to hear, "Now we will hear each girls' story!"

As the mic was passed and several of the girls spoke. Some cried, others gave sob stories, some simply screamed, one claimed that her pregnancy was because of Kouga. Alnina waited beside the last girl, her eyes watched Kouga as he sat staring in horror.

Ayame was about to faint. Alnina was suppose to make Kouga fall in love with her, not make him hate her! Ayame felt dizzy and just about fell down. Gripping the table for support, she gulped and shut her eyes tightly.

Once Kimmy J had finished her story, Alnina changed into her demon form. She gently took the microphone from the girl and smiled, "Well now that we have heard what these innocent looking girls have stated," then she was beside the first girl, "how about we hear the truth?" Then her hand slammed into the first's girl's head and tightly gripped her hair.

The girl watered up and wailed in pain. Alnina only gripped her hair even more so, "Now, bitch, tell everyone the truth, will you?" Pointing the mic in front of the girl's face, the girl nodded.

"I lied. I hoped it would get Kouga to date me! We didn't even kiss!" the girl cried.

Alnina released the girl which made the girl crash down on her knees. She then repeated the action for each of the other 14 girls. Once the last one had spoken the truth, Alnina stared at the stunned crowd.

"Now I think the lesson here is: just because they are blubbering, crying, screaming, having makeup run, it does not mean that they are telling the truth. It just means you are that gullible or they are great actresses." Alnina dropped the microphone with a pleased look. Transforming into her spirit form, she faded away with a wink.

OoooO

Sorry it is short and shitz.


End file.
